


The broken engine

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: A personal venting story..
Kudos: 2





	The broken engine

( The broken engine)

There was an engine, his name was Juniper; he was accidentally built with a defective mouth that caused him pain, "PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER LIKE THIS ANYMORE!!".. he exclaimed, tears of desperation and hoplessness pouring down his cheeks.

"Don't cry boy, don’t blame yourself for this, I'm sure in the future there will be a way to permanently get rid of your painful mouth problem".. soothed his driver to the distressed narrow gauge engine.  
"Really?".. asked Juniper as his driver wiped away his tears and blew his nose with a handkerchief, "yes of course Juni, good things come to those who wait".. said his driver.

That evening, Juniper could hear an audible suckling sound from Falcon, "Falcon, is that you?".. asked Juniper, curious as to what the sound was.  
Juniper chuffed out of his shed and reversed outside, to see Falcon suckling on a pacifier, looking very relaxed and sleepy.  
Seeing this made Juniper boil and seethe with an uncontanable feeling of jealously and envy.  
He puffed off in a rage and as he went down the tracks, he heard voices screaming at him, "YOU WILL NEVER GET TO SUCKLE ON A PACIFIER!!".. "YOU'RE PAIN WILL NEVER BE FIXED!".. it was enough to drive the poor engine over the edge, so without hesitation, he leaped off the rails and fell down, down, down and disappeared without a trace.. 

(The end)


End file.
